Stole My Heart
by GabTricks
Summary: Los 14 de febrero eran ideales para McCormick. ¿Qué mejor día para hacerse con el dinero de aquellos tortolitos que tanta concentración le ponían a sus muestras de afecto que se olvidaban incluso de donde estaban parados? Sin embargo, no contó con terminar involucrándose en algo que no debía. [AU! Kenny x Butters]


**Hace mucho, (créanme, hace mucho, mucho tiempo) que quería escribir algo sobre esta pareja. Más o menos allá por 2010, sin irme muy lejos. Y bueno, recién me animé (?) ¡Que mejor excusa que utilizar un día que no me gusta en lo absoluto para recrear una historia con una pareja random y bonita como el Bunny, yay! :D (?) Tienen permiso para matarme, saben, y ****desde ya pido mil perdones si hay algo OC o raro, estoy un poco -muy- oxidadeishon, no estoy muy al día con SP como antes. **

**SIN EMBARGO NUNCA ES TARDE PARA UN NUEVO EMPRENDIMIENTO, bue. Seh, sé que también tengo que terminar otras cosa y blablabla. . .EN FIN. Volvamos al tema. **

**Sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a Trey y Matt.**

* * *

Los 14 de febrero eran días especiales para el joven Kenny McCormick.

Seguramente se estarán imaginando que la razón es porque tiene a aquel ser especial para compartir toda su alma y su cuerpo (con preferencia por el cuerpo), aquella persona que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida y a quién dedicaría poemas expresando su amor en el más puro estado.

¡Pero por supuesto que no, puaj!

Kenny era un adolescente en cuestión de calle, es decir, su hogar era un banco de una plaza a veces, otras veces algún rincón de un callejón de mala muerte, etc. Al ser ya mayor de edad (20) el gobierno dejó de preocuparse por buscarle una familia adoptiva y lo arrojó a la deriva a primera hora del día de su cumpleaños. No era que le importase mucho. . . de todas maneras.

En su afán por sobrevivir, hizo muchas cosas de la cual no siente orgullo en lo absoluto, pero tampoco le importa demasiado. Algún que otro atracón a un kiosco con un dueño imbécil, alguna que otra oferta sexual.

Sin embargo, los 14 de febrero eran días especiales. ¿La razón? Simple. Los enamorados ese día aprovechaban para pasear con sus parejas, llevarlos a lugares caros, y demás idioteces. Tan ocupados en demostrar "amor" ante el mundo estaban, que solían olvidarse de todo, incluso de sus pertenencias personales. Es ahí cuando empezaba la diversión.

— ¿Quién sospecharía de una inocente mariposa? —Comentó al aire, caminando por las concurridas calles del centro de South Park. El día anterior, había aprovechado un encuentro sexual en un albergue transitorio para usar las instalaciones y darse una ducha. ¿Y por qué no? Tomar "prestado" algo de ropa que había sido abandonada a la suerte en las habitaciones. Estaba im-pe-ca-ble.

En cuanto llegó a la plaza central, se sintió como un tiburón a punto de devorar a su presa. ¡Cuánto amor, cuanta gente besándose unas a otras y haciéndose arrumacos! ¡Cuánta gente olvidándose por completo de la existencia de sus bolsos y carteras!

Sus primeras víctimas fueron una pareja de jóvenes, que estaban muy concentrados en tocarse y llegar al límite del no-sexo público debajo de un árbol que apenas daba sombra. Apartado de la escena romántica, entre la hierba, había un bolso de mano y unos refrigerios. El rubio se paseó por alrededor, tratando de estudiar los movimientos a seguir (cerciorarse de que tampoco lo estuviesen observando), y finalmente, se lanzó al ataque.

Solo sustrajo dinero y una lata de cerveza, al resto lo dejó en su lugar. Tampoco es que era un ladrón sin compasión, si lo hacía era para subsistir y nada más. Se fue caminando de allí con galantería, para no levantar sospechas, y se dispuso a encontrar otro par de tórtolos distraídos a quienes hurtar.

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde-noche caía en la ciudad, y la hora de pasar de los agasajos a la acción había llegado para muchos de los ciudadanos emparejados. Para McCormick, era la hora de contar cuantos días más iba a estar vivo.

Aún se encontraba en la misma plaza donde había hecho su hazaña de saquear billeteras. Rodeado de envolturas de chocolates, latas de cerveza vacías y demás chucherías ajenas, se dispuso a contar la cantidad de dinero que había recaudado. Tenía un total suficiente para más o meno semanas más, cosa que lo alegró de sobremanera. ¡Al carajo con el amor!

Con una sonrisa radiante el rostro, echó unas cuantas miraditas a la gente que quedaba en la plaza. Algunos ya se estaban preparando para irse, mientras que otros continuaban tal cuál desde el mediodía, besándose desenfrenadamente como si no hubiera un mañana. Kenny continuó inspeccionando si es que no le quedaban algunos más como para ganarse un dinerito extra, y es entonces cuando vio a dos personas que no había visto antes.

Puede que sea porque no le dio mucha importancia a esa zona de la plaza que estaba muy cercana a la peatonal, ya que había guardias de seguridad de los comercios afuera, pero ahora era ya casi de noche y no había ningún peligro de ser atrapado en plena acción. Guardó la recaudación del día y se acercó a paso lento, cuanto más se acercaba más distinguía a quienes se encontraban allí.

Pudo notar sentado en la banca cabellos rubios más claros que los suyos propios, una pequeña cabecita retraída en su lugar que parecía formar parte del propio inmueble ya que estaba firme en el lugar, y a una muchacha de cabellos castaños arrojándole algo que parecía ser una, ¿bolsa? Ups, una pelea de pareja. Se compadeció por. . . ¿la? ¿el?, quién sea que estaba allí, una ruptura en la cumbre máxima del día de los enamorados no era nada gratificante.

Personalmente odiaba los compromisos por eso, ¿atarse a alguien? Era de imbéciles, ¿por qué establecerse formalmente cuando ambos pueden disfrutar de los sencillos placeres de la vida? Era mucho más sencillo vivir sin ataduras.

Estaba demasiado cerca como para escuchar los gritos de la joven dirigidos a su ahora, ex pareja.

— Gavin es mejor que tú, sabes, por eso tuve que engañarte, ¡eres muy aburrido, Leopold! Entiende que no me das lo que necesito. Lo siento, me iré. Suerte con lo que sea que ocurra contigo. —

Oh vamos, hasta a él le pareció una actitud muy de perra. Se quedó expectante por una respuesta del contrario (que ahora sabía que era un hombre), pero nunca llegó, y la mujer se alejó sin más.

No supo qué hacer. En los minutos consiguientes, dudó entre acercarse y hacer algo, o pasar corriendo y llevarse aquella bolsa que parecía que llevaba algo de valor económico, de todas formas, no se metía en lo que sea que pase con los demás, solo importaba el dinero, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

— Era una puta, olvídala. No vale la pena, amigo —

Okay, ahora estaba sentado en la misma banca con el tal Leopold. El de cabellos claros estaba con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos azules grisáceos demostraban confusión y resignación, y apenas y se inmutó ante la llegada del más alto. Kenny carraspeó y se acercó más al susodicho, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Consolar a un hombre no era de sus fuertes, pero ya estaba ahí, debía hacer algo no delictivo.

— Y-Yo, no sé porque espero tanto para decírmelo —Comentó por lo bajo, con un tono que McCormick encontró muy suave como para ser de un adolescente. Después de unos minutos en silencio, levantó la mirada en dirección al rubio mayor y este retiró la palma de su hombro como si hubiese sido lava lo que estaba tocando— ¿Y tú quien eres?

Kenny se lo veía venir. ¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Qué era un ladrón y tenía intenciones de asaltarle pero le pareció mal hacerlo a un tipo que acababan de cortarle en pleno San Valentín?

— Ahm yo. . . soy Kenneth encantado. Pero puedes llamarme Kenny —Aprovechó para guiñarle el ojo y extenderle la mano como toda persona normal en no situación de calle que no estaba involucrada en cuestiones ilegales posible. Sonrió en cuanto surtió efecto, puesto que el contrario estrechó su mano contra la suya y relajó los hombros— ¿Y tú, eres Leopold verdad?

— Si —Asintió— Leopold Stotch, también tengo un apodo, me dicen Butters —Comentó, soltándose del agarre de manos y frotando su brazo izquierdo— Yo v-vivo en. . .—

— ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?! —

Mentalmente se golpeó por haber sonado tan precipitado, y se dio otro golpe mental en sus bolas cuando notó que el contrario se sobresaltó en su lugar. ¡Pero es que esa pregunta le estaba carcomiendo el alma! Si no conocía la respuesta luego iba a ser demasiado tarde. No sabía para qué, pero para algo muy malo de seguro.

— Hum, t-tengo 17. ¡Este año cumplo mi mayoría de edad! Mis padres dijeron que en cuanto los cumpla podré salir de "putas", n-no sé bien lo que es eso pero mis amigos lo hacen y yo también quiero ir con ellos —

Tardó en procesar lo que el menor le estaba contando con tanta devoción. Lo único que se le vino a la mente fueron las siguientes cuestiones:

\- Como es que le contaba ese tipo de cosas a desconocidos.

\- Por qué motivo/razón/circunstancia le parecía sumamente adorable si normalmente las personas así le parecían maricas llorones.

\- Como es que este tipo llegó a tener una relación sin saber lo que es irse de putas.

\- ¿¡Qué carajos con sus padres!?

\- ¿¡NO SE SUPONE QUE IBA A ROBARLE!?

_Concéntrate McCormick, concéntrate. _

— . . . Entonces terminamos aquí y fue cuando pasó esto. L-Lamento que lo hayas presenciado, de todas formas ahora llegaré a casa y seré castigado. Mis padres me dijeron que debía durar con Patty por lo menos tres años y no llegamos ni a tres meses. . —Terminó de decir, y tomó la bolsa que había sido arrojada hace momentos atrás por la chica. Kenny pestañeó abatido, por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos no escuchó nada de lo que había ocurrido con la puta con la que Stotch estaba emparejado— Estas son las cosas que le había regalado, ¿ahora que se supone que haga c-con ellas? —

El rubio estaba por formular una pregunta de las millones que se le habían agolpado a la mente en cuanto escuchó lo último y paró en seco. Se acordó de su objetivo, y se sintió un poco mal por aprovecharse de eso, pero no había lugar para sentimentalismos por alguien que nisiquiera conocía bien. Por más atractivamente inocente que se viera.

— Yo conozco un lugar donde puedes recuperar el dinero con ellas, ¿Qué dices, Butters? Puedes hacerte con el dinero y disfrutar de algo para ti, ¿no? —

— ¿De verdad? —Cuestionó en respuesta, claramente interesado. Hizo una mueca de duda, ya que aquellas cosas poseían cierto valor sentimental para él aún, estaba herido y no podía deshacerse de todo tan fácilmente. Negó con la cabeza, era una lástima haber invertido en esa cantidad de cosas, y si tenía la oportunidad de recuperar por lo menos una parte estaría bien— ¿Dónde?

McCormick no respondió. Se fijó en la hora del reloj grande que estaba cercano a ellos, notando que había una posibilidad de que cierto "amigo" que tenía aún se encontrara de servicio. Era un tipo como él, pero más viejo, que compraba cosas y luego las vendía en el mercado negro al triple de su valor real. Lo curioso era que los imbéciles caían y él por supuesto se hacía con el dinero. Los negocios turbulentos de la calle eran mucho peor de lo que se muestran en las series o películas.

En fin, si lograba dar con él, le vendería todas esas cosas caras de Stotch y luego, simplemente, se esfumaría. Tendría mucho más que un dinero extra, y un mes completo sin pasar hambre.

¿Pero iba a seguir al pie de la letra lo que tenía planeado? Vamos, que desde un principio la idea era solo hacerse con la maldita bolsa y marcharse. Pero por algún motivo, terminó charlando con el rubio. Ahora sabe que sus ojos son azules-gris y que está endemoniadamente bueno para ser casi-legal y, además, sospechaba que era virgen. . . ¡Un momento, no es tiempo para ligues! ¡El objetivo es el dinero!

Suspiró y se incorporó, haciendo un ademán para que lo acompañara. Si sus 14 de febrero comenzaban a ser así, terminaría por odiarlos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Cortito, pero bueno, esto tiene para un par de capítulos más. Háganme llegar sus reviews con baldazos de caca de caballo, ácido sulfúrico, lo que sea, pero mientras sean reviews todo bien. **


End file.
